vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Serene 901 Turbo (Porsche 911 Turbo S)
The Porsche 911 Turbo S has been renamed to Serene 901 Turbo due to Roblox's 3 strike policy of copyright. The Porsche 911 (pronounced Nine Eleven or in German: Neunelfer) is a two-door, 2+2 high performance rear-engined classic German sports car made since 1963 by Porsche AG of Stuttgart, Germany. It has a rear-mounted six cylinder boxer engine and all round independent suspension. It has undergone continuous development, though the basic concept has remained unchanged. The engines were air-cooled until the introduction of the Type 996 in 1998, with Porsche's "993" series, produced in model years 1994–1998, being the last of the air-cooled Porsches. The 911 has been modified by private teams and by the factory itself for racing, rallying, and other forms of automotive competition. It is among the most successful competition cars. In the mid-1970s, naturally aspirated 911 Carrera RSRs won major world championship sports car races, such as Targa Florio and 24 Hours of Daytona, even against prototypes. The 911-derived 935 turbo also won the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1979 and Porsche won World Championship for Makes titles in 1976, 1977, 1978 and 1979 with 911-derived models. In the 1999 international poll to determine the Car of the Century, the 911 came fifth. It is one of two in the top five that had remained continuously in production (the original Beetle remained in production until 2003) and was until 1998 a successful surviving application of the air- (now water-) cooled opposed rear-engine layout pioneered by its ancestor, the Porsche 356. It is one of the oldest sports coupé nameplates still in production with one million manufactured as of May 2017. The 901 Turbo competes and/or excels in all areas compared to competitors at its price range. Max Speed At stock, the 901 Turbo has an average and unremarkable top speed compared to its price competitors. Acceleration Compared to other vehicles at this price range, the 901 Turbo has a good stock rate of acceleration. Braking The 901 Turbo has good stock brakes, it is able to come to a full stop quickly from high speeds. Handling Handling is an exceptional quality for the Serene, the vehicle can be thrown into corners at speed and is easily controlled. Max Speed Upgrades will permit the 901 Turbo to reach high top speeds for the investment put into it. Acceleration The acceleration on the 901 Turbo is improved greatly by upgrades, permitting it to perform extremely well in Drag Races. Using the 9,01 Turbo, a skilled driver will be able to compete with more powerful vehicles. Braking Braking is marginally changed after upgrading. Handling With already exceptional handling, upgrading the 901 Turbo permits it to handle even better than before, allowing it to be incredibly controllable when drifting at high speeds. When the Welded Differential upgrade is added, a player can easily do 360 degree turns and clear sharp turns without going off road at high speeds. * The Porsche 911 Turbo S was given a new model in the 300 Million Visits update. * The Porsche 911 Turbo S has been renamed to Serene 901 Turbo due to Roblox's 3 strike policy of copyright. ** Despite the in-game name, it is still a Porsche. Category:Super Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Supercar Category:Porsche Category:Gas Powered Category:Sleeper Category:Supercars